This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Unexpended funds from previous years were redirected to fund a renovation and expansion of the DDKCRC Clinical Research Center for Oral Health Studies at the University of Kentucky College of Dentistry under the approval of NIH. The UK Vice President for Research and the College of Dentistry also provided ~$300,000 in matching funds for this renovation &expansion. The DDKCRC clinic is a state-of-the-art clinical research center comprised of 3 dental operatories with full digital radiography capability, office space for clinical coordinators, secure records storage area and reception area for recruiting patients. This facility has served as the NCRR/NIH dental core for the GCRC during the COBRE project. The demands on this facility have grown beyond the capability of the facility "spilling out" to contiguous teaching clinics. This R&A subproject will double the operatories and records storage and create a private waiting area and reception for our clinic patients. Patient access will be improved and research activities will be easier to isolate from non-research activities.